When Love Is Concealed xRevised Versionx
by Dolfinz
Summary: CH17up! Finally! Sain and Andraya are now a couple, thanks to his ability to comfort her when she needed it most. But now what's this? Kent is jealous? Sain x OC, Kent x ?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Three years ago, Andraya joined Black Fang.

One year ago, she was sent to kill Eliwood and his party.

She fell in love with him instead.

Andraya had initially joined Black Fang simply to grow strong enough to avenge the death of her best and only friend in the world—her mother. Reia had been a civilian casualty during a pirate raid on their coastal village of Nisea, protecting her young daughter even with her dying breath, somehow convincing the pirates that no one else was in the house.

Andraya, then only fourteen, witnessed more bloodshed and death through her tiny bedroom window that night than many simple villagers see in a lifetime. It sickened her heart, transforming the tremendous sadness for her mother into pure-black vengeance.

When at last she could stand it no more, she left the safety of her room to take a last look at her once-quiet village. Flames erupted from nearly every house she could see. Those that weren't on fire seemed to be crying out in agony from being completely robbed, their inhabitants brutally killed. The band of pirates were finished loading their newfound treasures into their boat, and were casting off, every last one of them singing merrily, as if it were a holiday.

Young Andraya stood in the midst of the screaming, the burning, the dying, her eyes reflecting it all in their tear-flooded mirrors. But she held those tears back, refusing to satisfy the evil by giving into the sadness it provoked.

She ran away from it all, knowing nothing was left for her there. Not caring about the dangers she had heard about traveling at night, she kept running inland until she came upon another village, where she found a few soldiers to send back and help whoever they could. Andraya stayed, and that's when she met Zia.

Zia told her about the organization she was in, calling it Black Fang. Andraya listened to her stories the rest of the night, in awe of how much strength Zia claimed she had obtained from fighting for the group. So of course when Zia suggested Andraya join Black Fang, she had accepted. For her mother. Or so she thought…

Two years later, Andraya had mastered a unique magic called Permafreeze. With a simple gesture through the air, accompanied by a short chant, Andraya could instantly freeze every drop of water in an enemy's body, killing them instantly, among other attacks. Apparently, the leaders of Black Fang thought this attack valuable enough to send on a mission to capture Nils and Ninian, as well as to kill every other member of the party they were traveling with.

When she and her group of soldiers met up with Eliwood's group in Pherae, however, memories of her past began stabbing at her heart. Here was a group of men and women simply fighting to save Nils and Ninian from being captured, and possibly killed. They were risking their own lives to do so.

Hadn't her mother done the same thing for her back in Nisea?

With that sudden realization, she had stepped out of the battle, allowing Eliwood and his group to finish off her own weak group of inexperienced mages and cavaliers. After they had done so, she waited for Eliwood to approach her, then told him her story.

Eliwood told Andraya a thing or two about Black Fang as well, which only further shaped her decision to leave the organization. They were cold-blooded killers, ready to kill innocent lives whenever they stood in the way of something valuable, just as the pirates who attacked Nisea had done. Andraya asked Eliwood if he would accept her into his group, and to her surprise, he said yes without hesitation.

Andraya was stunned by the kindness Eliwood had exhibited toward a stranger, especially a stranger who had tried to kill him just a few minutes ago. After years of living with Black Fang members, he was the first light to shine through her darkness of betrayal and death. His kind azure eyes seemed to shine with a brilliance Andraya had not seen in a long, long time. The least person she had seen with such a fire of compassion in her heart was her mother two years ago…

After spending a few days with the group, she realized that she was falling deeply in love with Lord Eliwood, even though after recruiting her he barely had time to speak with her. When he did, though, her gave Andraya only soft words of comfort and sympathy, every time plunging her heart into a greater love for him than ever before.

Almost six months later, the love in her heart still grows, though her hope for that love ever being returned is fading fast. She has benefited from being shown such kindness, however; her sense of humor has returned, as well as her own compassion. She has made good friends with every member of the party, united by the simple common hatred for Black Fang.

Her love is growing, but her chances are fading, hindered by her inability to share her feelings with the one she holds so dear.

If her heart is broken again, would anyone be able to comfort her?

A/N: That should clear up a few things! R&R please, and read on to see where this story is actually going!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            _Plink…plink…_

Andraya sat at the edge of the pond, absently tossing stones into its glassy surface, pretending to marvel at the ripples that came after. Out of the corner of her eye, she was focusing all her attention on her fiery-haired companion on the other side of the small lake…and who he kept talking and laughing with. He seems to almost never laugh, and yet when he was with her, he somehow found it in him to laugh and actually, for once, forget about battle and enjoy himself.

            _I suppose I should be happy for him, Andraya thought, still gazing at the young lord. __After all…it's not like I even have the courage to speak to him… She sighed. She had loved Eliwood for so, so long…all the while witnessing his growing attraction for that strange girl Ninian, and her own affection for him multiplying as well. It was almost getting too much to bear._

            _Whish- whish- plink!_

Andraya snapped out of her daze to find Sain sitting next to her, skillfully skipping stones across almost the entire lake's surface.

            "It's all in the wrist…see," he threw another with a perfect angle, watching it skip across the water. "And in finding the right stone. You have to get one that's real flat, and smooth…" He searched around in a pile of stones Andraya had absent mindedly gathered. "Here's one…you try!"

            Andraya took the stone from Sain's outstretched hand, readily welcoming any distraction from her defeated thoughts of loving Lord Eliwood. She tossed it at the water, attempting to imitate how Sain had thrown it, but it just landed in the smooth gray lake with a single _plink _and sank to the bottom. "Argh…"

            "Aww, c'mon 'Draya. It just takes practice…" He handed her another hand-picked stone from her pile.

            This time, she managed to get it to bounce off the water twice before it fell through the surface, but unfortunately the stone's distance diverted her attention to the other side of the lake…

            "Andraya?" Sain asked, catching a passing look of hurt through the mage's features. The he followed her gaze to the other side of the lake… "Oh, don't mind them…"

            "…" Andraya couldn't speak. The love of her life and that weird looking girl…they were…_kissing! Kissing! She tried in vain to rip her eyes away from the scene, but was too stunned to do anything but stare._

            "That is _so rude of them, 'Draya. Shoot ice crystals at them or something! Tell 'em to get a room!" Sain joked, attempting to divert the mage's gaze._

Instead of using her powers on them, Andraya grabbed a stone and, muttering a few incoherent words, coated it with ice. Standing, she threw it with all her might at the lake's surface, which turned to ice wherever the stone hit it, not bothering to watch it bounce across to the other side of the lake. Instead, she stormed off to the inn the group was staying at, not stopping until she was in her room. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned against it, and slumped to the floor. Images of Eliwood and Ninian kept flashing across her field of vison, no matter how hard she shook her head or tried to think of happier things.

            Tears rolled down her pale face, but she didn't care. What did it matter now, they were together for sure now. There was no hope for her now…

A/N: R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            There was no use trying to sleep. Since there were only 2 available rooms in the inn, she had to share hers with Eliwood and a few other members of the party, making sleep for her very rare all the time they were staying there…if she slept at all. But tonight…he looked so peaceful when he slept…

            Finally giving up and desperately needing a change of atmosphere, she had wandered outside to walk by the lakes that surrounded the inn. It was extremely foggy tonight; she could hardly see a foot in front of her face.

            A figure began to appear in the mist…someone on horseback. Andraya prepared her incantations. _Who could it be…?_

            "No need to worry, Andraya. It's only Kent."

            "Oh, hello Kent. I didn't expect to see you out so late."

            "Yes, well, I might say the same about you…I didn't think you were keeping night watch of the place along with me…"

            "Oh…I…I couldn't sleep. Too much anxiety to be moving on, I suppose." Andraya hadn't told anyone of her infatuation with Eliwood, and she wasn't about to start now, no matter how much she needed someone to comfort her…

            "Oh, sorry to hear that. But, in any case. I'm glad that you're here…I…need to ask you something…about…about Sain…"

             "Oh?" Andraya asked, looking up at the mounted cavalier.

            "Yes…have you noticed him to be acting rather…_strange_ lately?" Kent's inquisitive gaze bored into her own sleepy stare.

            "Umm…well," she thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, yes…yes, he has!"

            "How so?"

            "Well…he…doesn't seem as carefree anymore, especially around girls like he used to when we first met!" She laughed a little at the thought.

            "Hm, I thought as much." Kent frowned.

            "What does it matter? Is he all right? Is something bothering him?" Now that she realized Sain's unusual behavior she was concerned for her friend. She cared about all members of the party to some degree, though she could perhaps do without that excessively annoying yet vital cleric, Serra…

            "Oh, no, he's fine. Perhaps he has a touch of something, that's all. Just confirming that I could still see my friend's true feelings under his flirtatious façade…" Kent smiled, shook his head slightly, and then rode off into the mist.

            "Kent…Kent?" Andraya called after the cavalier, but he had already gone. _What's he really asking for…_

            "Oh, rats!" She said as she looked down at her cloak and realized it was almost soaked from the saturated fog. She started to head back to the inn.

            Opening the door, she was met with a restless Sain. "Oh! Hello, Sain…"

            "Andraya! You're soaked…"

            "Yeah, the fog was really thick tonight. I went out because I couldn't sleep…which I see is your problem as well."

            "Huh? Oh, I'm just waiting for Kent to get back. Then it's my turn for night watch."

            "Oh, I see…" Andraya looked at Sain to see if he had lost his color or something. He sure did seem different!

"Drat! Why are there so many people in this darned party…" Andraya complained, searching in vain for a vacant coat hook.

            "Hm...yeah…"

            Andraya stared at the cavalier for a second. "…Sain?"

            "What?"

            "Well, that's just not a very Sain-ish think to say!" Andraya had draped her cloak over the back of a chair and was now heading up the stairs.

            "Um…haha…I don't know what you're talking about!" Sain said, faking what he thought looked like a genuine smile.

            Andraya stared again, wondering what was going on. "Well…goodnight, Sain."

            "Goodnight, 'Draya…"

            _What is __the matter with him…?_

A/N: Well, I think you can see where this is going… :) But it'll be a few chapters yet. Story development is a good thing! Really!!

R&R Please! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            "Oh, Andraya! Just the person I need to see!" Eliwood called to her cheerfully as she walked past his room.

            "Eliwood…shush, you'll wake everyone…" Andraya was in no mood to speak to anyone, especially her lost love…

            "Oh, right!" Eliwood laughed quietly and began to speak in whisper. "Well, I need to ask you something, Andraya!"

            "You sure seem happy…" Andraya muttered, leaning against the doorway. She sighed. "Well? What is it!"

            "Um…" Eliwood was caught off guard by her irritated response. "I, uh, just wanted your opinion on something…" Andraya looked at him to continue. "I need a girl's advice…see, Ninian and I are together now!" Andraya cringed. "…and I didn't know whether flowers would be an appropriate first gift for her, or if something else would be more appropriate. What do you think?"

            Andraya almost groaned out loud. He couldn't possible be _that naïve that he didn't know how she felt about him? __Oh, never mind…this is Eliwood we're talking about…_

            "Andraya?" Eliwood prompted.

            "I can't deal with this now!" Andraya said rather loudly, almost waking some of her comrades. She ran out of the room and, not stopping to grab a dry cloak, ran into the rain, which had apparently begun to fall in the 5 minutes she hadn't been outside. _Figures…_

            She ran through the beating rain, not caring if she was getting soaked, or dirty from the mud she was slamming her boots into. She found the farthest lake from the inn she could find, and sank to her knees beside it.

            She fell forward into the mud, arms barely able to support her trembling figure. Tears mixed with rain on her cheeks as she cried for the love she never thought she'd have, but never imagined being forbidden from.

            "That…damn…girl…!" She said through clenched teeth, looking up at the lake. Grumbling, she suddenly got to her feet, muttering incantations. In a few seconds, a huge ball of ice was suspended between her outstretched hands, waiting to be hurled at something. She brought it above her head, and then smashed it into the lake with an ear-piercing scream and all the strength she could muster.

            The lake froze instantly.

            Andraya sank to her knees again, watching the rain beat on her new icy creation. _Why am I even doing this…she thought, clenching her fists. __I should be saving my strength for battle! To aid…_

            _Lord Eliwood…_

That simple thought caused her flood of tears to resume, and she shrank even closer to the ground.

            _Oh…why…_

A/N: R&R please!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            The next morning, the group set out for Gartia, their next destination. Andraya trudged along with them, exhausted from lack of sleep.

            "Andraya, why are you so tired today?"

            Andraya looked up from the ground, which had held her attention for most of the walk, to see who spoke to her. It was Lyn.

            "I couldn't sleep last night…"

            "Andraya! You're shaking!" Lyn looked at her companion with deep concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

            "Yeah…I could use a quick rest though…"

            "I'll ask our tactician if we can afford it, but I'm sure we can if it's best for your health." Lyn hurried up to the front of the group where the strategist was speaking with Hector and Eliwood. A few moments later, the entire group was lounging in a grassy plain adjacent to the road they had been traveling.

            Andraya found a tree to sit under and collapsed beside it. She was so tired…_and most likely sick, from being in the rain for all of the night…She sighed. _Well, it won't hurt anyone to close my eyes for just a second…__

            ***

            "Andraya…"

            "Yes, Eliwood?"

            The two companions were sitting under a leafy tree in a beautiful, moonlit plain, the group's camp for the night. Everyone had gone to bed, tired from traveling for most of the day, but when Andraya had seen Eliwood volunteer for the first night watch shift, she volunteered to keep him company.

            "Andraya…why were you so upset when I asked your opinion about what to get Ninian…?" Eliwood looked at her, his soft cerulean eyes full of concern.

            "I just…" Andraya didn't know whether to finally tell him, or just let it pass.

            "You can tell me."

            _He's so kind-hearted! With those simple words, accompanied by a look of pure compassion, Andraya was reminded of why she had loved him so long…and still did…_

            "Please, I hate seeing you upset."

            "Well…" Andraya took a deep breath. "I…I…"

            Eliwood's sympathetic gaze encouraged her to go on.

            "I love you, Eliwood. And every time I see you with Ninian, it's…it's like a knife slicing through my heart." There, she said it. She looked up at Eliwood, and was surprised to see nothing but that same warm kindness staring back at her.

            "Andraya…" Eliwood paused to gently tilt his comrade's chin so that her eyes were again staring directly into his.

            "Andraya…I…I love you too…more than Ninian…more than she would ever love me…"

            "Eliwood…"

            "Shh…" Eliwood silenced any further speech by lightly touching her lips with his.

            "Andraya…"

            "Andraya……"

            *** 

            "Andraya!"

            "Ouch! Geez…you could've just called me and I would've woken up…"

            "Not likely, you were out like a light."

            Andraya rubbed her arm where someone had just poked her, and looked up to see who it was that she would have to kill later, when she was more awake.

            "Ugh…Kent…"

            "Sorry, Andraya, but nothing else worked…"

            "It's alright. Gimme a minute, and I'll be ready to go."

            The mage stood up slowly, only to find that doing so caused everything to spin. Still reeling from her dream, combined with whatever sickness a night in the pouring rain had caused her, forced her to sit back down suddenly, which turned out not to be a good idea either…

            "Andraya, are you all right?"

            "Sain…?

            "Hey, listen…you…you don't look well…"

            "Gee, thanks." Andraya tried standing again, even slower than before. This time, she succeeded…mostly.

            Sain caught her as she stumbled. "Listen…if you want to ride my horse instead of walking the rest of the way…"

            "Sain, that's awfully nice of you," Andraya said as she moved away from his grasp, "But I don't think I'd be able to stay on for very long. I'd probably fall asleep and fall right off!"

            "Well, you…can ride with me…if you like, that is…" Sain stammered.

            Before Andraya could respond, Kent approached them.

            "Andraya, if you would, allow me to offer you a ride on my horse for the rest of the journey. You aren't looking too well, and I'd hate to see any further traveling depreciating your health."

            "Well, thank you Kent, but Sain has already offered, so I should ride with him instead."

            "Oh." Kent shot a suspicious look at Sain. "Very well," he said as he rode off to speak with other members of the party before departing.

            Sain helped Andraya onto his horse, which was rather difficult for her, being so dizzy and distracted by such a wonderful, yet so impossibly unrealistic, dream. She absent-mindedly linked her arms around Sain's waist as not to fall off, and the group began their journey.

A/N: R&R pretty please with sugar on top!!! And fluff to come…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            "Kent…"

            "Oh, what _is it, Sain! You've been--" Kent was interrupted by glancing over at his friend and seeing what he was so flustered by. He laughed. "I see!"_

            "Kent…" Sain glanced over his shoulder nervously, which only made Kent laugh harder.

            Andraya had fallen asleep about half an hour into the journey, and had used Sain's shoulder as a pillow without really thinking about what she was doing. This apparently made Sain rather uncomfortable… Sure, he had plenty of experience when it came to flirting with girls, but no one had ever taken him seriously, and he had never been in a situation like this before… Most girls wouldn't even get near him!

            "Sain, why do you look so nervous? I thought you loved her."

            "Kent!" Sain glanced over his shoulder again, a look of pure terror on his face. Had she heard him?

            "She's dead asleep, Sain. She's been out for hours now…she's not going to hear us." 

            "Oh, right…" Sain relaxed a little.

            "So answer my question. Why are you so flustered?"

            "I've…never been this close to a girl before…besides, no one's ever really loved me…" Sain paused to look over his shoulder again. "She certainly doesn't."

            Kent sighed. "Sain, maybe you don't really love her. She could just be a crush like you've had on every other girl here, you know."

            "No…not her, Kent…" Sain sighed, staring at the ground. "Ever since she joined our group, I felt…different around her then when I was with other girls. I didn't realize why until just recently…"

            "Is that why you've been acting so oddly?" Kent asked.

            "I guess…I've…I've never been in love before, Kent. Never. You said it yourself, I've only had crushes on girls before. This…this is so different…"

            "That doesn't explain your strange behavior."

            Sain sighed and looked Kent in the eye. "At that battle in Pherae, she caught my attention almost instantly…Hell, she caught everyone's attention with that weird magic of hers! But after it was over and Eliwood brought her over to us, saying she was coming with us…" Sain paused, remembering the moment. "It's not just her beauty, Kent. She has a…strength about her that just, I dunno…radiates from her, I guess. She's more capable of battle than any of the other girls we've met, and stronger too. And she _is_ beautiful…" Sain twisted around to get a better look at Andraya. She looked so peaceful, asleep on his shoulder… Her navy blue hair fell around her pale face, framing her elegant features. She had her deep blue cloak wrapped around her robes of various other shades of blue, though she was still shivering slightly from illness. When she was awake, she had the most magnificent blue eyes Sain had ever seen, always seeming to have a spark of playfulness in them, combined evenly with the softness of concern for her companions that her eyes always reflected. "More beautiful than any girl I've ever laid eyes on…"

            Kent started at Sain's comments. He never spoke so highly about just _one girl, and even if he did, it was never in earnest. _He really_ is__ in love with her, he thought, glancing over at his friend. Sain was still gazing at Andraya asleep on his shoulder, the most head-over-heels in love look on his face. Kent had never seen _that_ expression on his friend's face before…only looks of amusement and jest, especially when speaking about or to women._

            "Well, perhaps you should tell her what you've just told me, Sain. I'm sure she would like to hear it," Kent said.

            "Tell her!? No!" Sain snapped out of his daze and looked back at Kent. "Are you nuts?! She's in love with Lord Eliwood, haven't you noticed…" Sain's expression turned to one of sadness, another emotion unfamiliar to his features.

            "Eliwood?" Kent repeated in surprise, looking ahead of their group at the young lord. "Isn't he…"

            "With Ninian? Yeah, as of yesterday. I saw it happen…and saw Andraya's reaction to it as well…"

            "So that's why she's so upset." Kent nodded. It made sense now…though that didn't make the situation any easier.

            "Yeah…" Sain stared at the ground again. "Matthew's been a real pain lately, getting into people's journals and stuff, have you noticed?"

            Kent grumbled. That thief was more a spy for gossip than a help to the group. "Yes, I have actually, but what does that have to do with anything?"

            "He told me last night that he 'read up' on Andraya…and that she was more in love with Eliwood than anyone he had ever seen. He said that ever since she first laid eyes on him that she was instantly captivated by his kindness and compassion for everyone he met, even her, a Black Fang member." Sain looked up at Kent. "She had almost a whole journal filled with that kind of stuff...how handsome he is, how kind he is, how he's just so damn perfect!" Sain grumbled. He really hadn't enjoyed that conversation…

            "Well, now that he's with Ninian, she's going to have to get over that, isn't she?" Kent asked.

            Sain glared at Kent. "If you had any emotion in your heart, you'd know that it isn't that easy."

            "I--I was just trying to help you feel better…" Kent stammered, taken back by Sain's tone.

            "Whatever. Just…leave me alone for a while, okay?" With that, Sain rode a little further into the group, muttering as he went.

            Kent sighed. It's true that he had never been in love, but he should still be able to comfort his friend when something was bothering him! All he had done was made it worse, and all he wanted to do was get Sain back to his normal self again…

            "Oh, great," he muttered. Andraya had woken, and was completely ignoring Sain. _She has a serious case of heartache…_

_            I just hope Sain can somehow heal it for her._

A/N: R&R PLEAAAAASE :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            "Well, good afternoon sleepyhead!" Sain said, trying to be cheerful. _Geez__, even __Kent__ noticed I was acting weird…I gotta snap out of it!_

            "Mm." Andraya sat up straighter so she hardly made contact with Sain and just stared at the ground.

            "Are you alright, 'Draya?"

            "Yeah, I just woke up, okay?"

            "Andraya…" Sain didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk to her about Lord Eliwood, about how he could help her get over it, how she could love him instead…but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. And by simply asking what was wrong, he wouldn't accomplish anything except making Andraya's mood worse.

            The cavalier sighed and decided to just leave her alone. They were almost at their destination, anyway: Gartia, a city in Ostia, where they were to gather information concerning their next battle.

            When the group entered the city, Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and the tactician went to find someplace to stay, and the rest of the group was told to find out whatever they could about the area. Andraya dismounted Sain's horse to wander around the town and see what kind of place it was. Sain, worried for her, followed at a distance.

            "Apothecary, apothecary…" Andraya mumbled to herself, searching for someplace she could obtain a simple pain killer. She could ask Serra or Priscilla to heal her, but she really just felt like being alone.

            Why did everyone keep asking her what was wrong? Couldn't they see she was in no mood to talk? _And I know Lord Eliwood is going to ask why I didn't simply answer his question last night…_

            "Ugh…" she muttered at the thought. "That's not gonna be fun…Ah! Apothecary," she said, finally finding what she was looking for.

            Walking in, she found an old man behind a wooden counter, herbs and healing staves hanging from all four walls and the ceiling.

            "May I help you, miss?" the old man asked kindly.

            "Do you have anything to relive a headache?" she asked, still looking around at all the strange looking herbs and glittering staves.

            "Would you like a staff for your healer? Or would you prefer a vulnerary?"

            "Vulnerary, please."

            The man nodded and went into a back room. She glanced around the shop again, just to see if they had any sort of special staff she could report back to the lords to make them think she had been spending her time actually benefiting the group. Through the open window, she saw Sain get off his horse and walk toward the apothecary.

            "Argh…more questioning…" she mumbled, watching Sain open the door.

            "Miss? Your vulnerary…"

            Andraya spun around. "Oh! Thank you so much."

            "500 gold, please." The old man smiled.

            "500 gold?! That's a lot for a vulnerary…"

            "Well, miss, this is a very special vulnerary…my own creation." The man smiled again, a suspicious spark of amusement appearing in his eyes.

            "Well…I only have 250 gold…do you have anything cheaper?" Andraya sighed. And to think, this was supposed to be _curing_ her headache…

            "Here's the money, sir. Thanks."

            "Sain?" The cavalier had come up behind her and paid the man, taking the medicine off the counter.

            "C'mon, let's go." He turned and headed out the door.

            "Um…thanks, sir!" Andraya called over her shoulder, heading out that door.

            "Here ya go, 'Draya," Sain said, handing his companion the vulnerary. "Why didn't you just ask Serra or Priscilla to heal you, though?"  
            " 'Cuz I didn't feel like dealing with them right now," Andraya said, taking the medication in the vulnerary. She felt better almost instantly.

            "Andraya…tell me what's wrong, please…" It was getting too much to bear. He loved her too much to see her so sad, especially when he knew he could comfort her if she would only let him…

            "Sain, please. Thanks for caring, but…just…don't, okay?" Though her headache was gone, Andraya was still in no mood to talk about her heartache just yet.

            "Please, I hate seeing you upset…"

            Andraya started, her gaze darting up to meet Sain's. "What did you say?"

            "I said I hate seeing you so upset," Sain repeated, looking at her quizzically.

            Memories of the dream she had had last night in which Eliwood had said the same exact thing flooded Andraya's vision. She didn't know whether to be overcome with sadness at having Sain say those words instead of Eliwood…or whether to be grateful that at least someone had that kind of concern for her…

            "Andraya! You seem ill again, let me take you to the inn," Sain said, almost having to catch the mage as she swayed back and forth.

            "Thank you…" Andraya took Sain's arm and let him lead her to the inn the group was now staying in. The town was small, and it only took them a few minutes.

            Sain led her up the stairs of the inn and into her room. "Here we are, 'Draya. Home sweet home!"

            "Thanks, Sain…I'm…I'm just not feeling well…"

            "I noticed."

            Andraya laughed a little. "I'm sorry I'm being such a burden to you, Sain…oh! Here," she said, handing him her 250 gold. "I'll get the rest to you as soon as I can, okay?"

            Sain closed her hand back around her money and pushed it back to her lap. "Keep it. I've been with the group longer than you have…I can afford to pay for a friend's medicine when she's ill."

            Andraya stared at her hand in disbelief. "Sain…you're…you're so kind…thank you." She looked up at him and smiled.

            "You're welcome, 'Draya…" he said, smiling back at her. _She gets even more beautiful when she smiles…_

A/N: R&R please!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            Andraya tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. Too many emotions were running through her heart and mind, conflicting with one another so that she couldn't find peace enough to fall asleep. She sighed as she looked out the window, seeing the sky beginning to brighten. It was almost time to travel again…and she'd be dead tired, again.

            _Though I wouldn't mind riding with Sain again…_

            _Whoa, wait! Where had that thought come from? Andraya turned over again, burying her head in a pillow. Sure he was nice to her, but that was it…_

            _Right?___

Andraya sighed again, turning onto her back. She stared at the ceiling, giving up on sleep. _Maybe I should go take a walk to tire myself out… She got out of bed and got dressed, slipping into her shoes as she walked down the hall. Nearing the stairs, she heard voices from a room, and, being a naturally curious human being, stopped to listen._

            _It's Kent and Sain…I wonder what they're talking about? she thought, leaning closer to the door so she could hear better._

            "I don't know why, Kent. It just seemed like the right thing to do…"

            "If Serra and Priscilla never get to heal anyone, how can they be expected to progress in their abilities?"

            "Kent, she didn't seem to be in a mood to deal with Serra."

            "Priscilla then!"

            Andraya heard Sain sigh. _Is he talking to __Kent__ about buying that vulnerary for me? And…__Kent__'s mad__ at him? I wonder—_

"You're going to end up worse than me if you keep eavesdropping like that."

            Andraya spun around, embarrassed to be caught listening in on her friend's conversation. "Oh, hello Matthew…"

            "You know why they're talking about you, right?"

            "Um…I guess Kent heard Sain bout me a vulnerary and got mad?" Andraya guessed, hoping the thief would tell her the real reason Kent seemed so angry.

            "Hmph." Matthew looked around, taking a step closer to Andraya. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, you've got a lot to learn about spying." With that, he retreated into the darkness of the stairwell.

            "Matthew!" Andraya hissed, not wanting to be heard. _Damn…_she thought, returning to her room. _Well I doubt I'm going to sleep even if I _do_ go for a walk…so I guess I'll just stay here… On her way back to her room, though, she heard voices behind another door: Eliwood and Ninian. _Oh…I really shouldn't listen to _them_…__

            But she leaned closer to the door anyway, more out of self-pity than of curiosity. She heard them speaking, but they were both talking too softly make out what they were saying. She could perceive their tones, however, which was enough to tell her that they weren't simply talking about battle. She turned around…

            And ran smack into Sain.

            "Ah! Uh…hi, Sain…" Andraya stammered, taking a step away from her companion.

            "Andraya, were you eavesdropping?" Sain asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

            "Well aren't you interested in my business!" Andraya said, walking back to her room.

            "I wouldn't be the one to say such a thing if I were you…" Sain smirked, following her into her room.

            "Fine, but don't think I'm turning into Matthew. I didn't even hear any of what they were saying…" Andraya sat on the bed and sighed.

            Sain grabbed a chair from the corner, flipping it around to sit in it backwards. He rested his chin on the back of the chair, staring at his comrade. "Then why do you look so stressed?"

            Andraya just sighed.

            "Oh, right…you don't wanna talk about it," Sain said, still staring at her. _Just tell me, 'Draya. Let me show you I'm here for you…_

            "Well…I think…" Andraya got up and closed the door. "If I tell you, just to get it off my chest, that is…you have to _promise not to repeat a word of it to anyone…please."_

            "Of course! I'm not Matthew, either," Sain said, smiling gently.

            Andraya smiled back faintly, and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Well…I guess the bottom line is…I…" She paused. _Am I really telling him this?! I must be crazy!!_

She glanced at Sain, who was still staring at her with the most sympathetic look on his face. _He really does care, though…and he only wants to help me…_

"I used to—Well, I _am…in love with…" She paused again, but, realizing it was too late to back out now…_

            "Lord Eliwood." There, she said it. She looked up from the floor to see Sain's reaction. Where she expected surprise, she only saw compassion and understanding. She looked at him quizzically, wondering why he hadn't repeated her confession in disbelief yet.

            "I know," he said simply, his expression unchanging. "You have for some time now, haven't you?"

            Andraya groaned. "Is it that obvious?" she asked in dismay.

            "Not to someone like Kent who doesn't even know what love _is, but…to a close friend, yeah, I guess it is."_

            Andraya smiled at Sain's comment about Kent, but it faded as he completed his sentence. "It's just…I knew I never really had a chance, I mean, I was too shy to even speak to him most of the time…Not that he ever really talked to _me_, anyway…" Andraya sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

            "Yeah, I know what that's like," Sain commented, smirking. Andraya laughed a little, which only made him smile more. _I think she's cheering up!_

            "I don't even know what he sees in Ninian…"

            "They both have the same dominant trait."

            "Which is…?"

            "Being really, really weird!"

            Andraya laughed. She was feeling a lot better, like a huge weight was being taken off her heart. "Thank you, Sain," she said, "You're a great friend."

            Sain smiled again. "Really?"

            "Yeah." Andraya got up and walked over to Sain. "You've made me feel a thousand times better in five minutes than I ever thought I'd feel in a lifetime…" She reached down and wrapped him in a hug.

            Sain was frozen in her embrace for a second, not expecting such a gesture of kindness from Andraya. _What the hell am I thinking? _He came back to his senses, and returned her embrace, enjoying the moment. Unfortunately, she pulled away after a minute, thought the hug did last longer than he expected…

            "I guess I should let you get back to sleep, then…" Sain said as he got up and headed towards the door. He got as far as getting his hand over the doorknob before Andraya protested. He smiled when she did, knowing he had his back to her.

            "Don't go, Sain…I mean, if you aren't too tired or anything…"

            "Nah, I've been restless lately," he said, returning to his seat on the chair.

            "Me too…thanks," Andraya said. 

            Sain sighed. _Well…she seems grateful, and she's smiling again…_

_            I really, really love this girl._

A/N: So what do you think? R&R pleaaaaaase!!!! Anyone who read up to here before I revised, Chapters 1-7 are basically the same, just with a little tweaking. The prologue is new, and so is everything from here on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A/N: Thanks to khmerboi919 and TheOneAndOnlyT for giving the story a chance after the awkward start! And the reviews!! *hugs reviews*)

            Sain groaned as he woke up and rubbed his eyes. For some reason he had fallen asleep sitting backwards in a chair in Andraya's room…

            _Andraya's room?!___

Sain sat up straighter and looked around. Gradually, he woke up fully and remembered why he had fallen asleep where he did. He stood slowly, stretching and yawning as he did so. He replaced the chair in the corner where he had found it, then walked over to the door just as Andraya mumbled something in her sleep.

            "'Draya?" Sain whispered, going over to his friend. She was fast asleep, but had a pained look on her face. _She must be dreaming…_

Andraya groaned, throwing her head to the side. She shut her eyes even tighter and curled up into a ball. "Eliwood..." she mumbled into her pillow.

            "Andraya…" Sain said sadly. He sat on the edge of her bed, touching her shoulder gently. "I'd love you more than he ever could…if only you would let me…" he whispered, stroking her cheek.

            "Andraya? Are you up yet—Sain?!" Kent came through the door, stopping in surprise when he saw Sain. "And what, may I ask, are you doing in her room?"

            "Kent, I was just talking to her. Honest!" Sain said in defense to Kent's suspicious glare. "She fell asleep, and I was afraid the door would wake her and—"

            "Save it. Just get her up, we're leaving," Kent said curtly, turning and leaving the room.

            "Argh," Sain sighed, turning back to his friend. "Andraya…" he said softly, gently tapping her on the shoulder.

            "Uhn…" Andraya groaned, rolling on her back. She opened her eyes. "Sain?"

            "Morning, sleeping beauty. Kent says it's time to go." _Sleeping beauty? Did I just say that?!_

"Gar, okay. Leave so I can get dressed?"

            "Sure thing. 'Cya downstairs!" Sain turned and left, closing the door behind him.

            "Sleeping beauty?" Andraya mumbled, half-awake. Reluctantly, she got up and dressed, grabbed her things and joined the others in the main sitting area of the inn.

            The lords and the tactician were talking strategy in one corner, and everyone else was just scattered around. Andraya glanced out the window, where she saw Kent and Sain arguing about something. They looked like they were yelling at each other, and Sain even seemed about ready to punch Kent in the face. _Uh oh…what's going on _now_?_

Andraya pushed open the door and ran towards the cavaliers. She reached them just as Sain brought his arm back to take a swing at Kent.

            "Sain!" Andraya cried, grabbing Sain's fist before he could hit Kent with it.

            "Andraya?! What are you doing? Let go!" Sain yelled in protest, breaking out of her grasp.

            The mage stepped in between them, glaring at them both. "What's this all about?"

            Kent and Sain just glared at each other.

            Andraya sighed. "Whatever it is, just get over it and move on. We need to fight _with each other, not __against each other!"_

            "At least _she has some decent sense," Kent spat, turning and walking towards his horse._

            "I swear I didn't—Kent!" Sain yelled after him. "Argh!" He stamped his foot on the ground in frustration, then turned in the other direction to mount his horse.

            "Sain…?" Andraya asked, following her friend. "Sain, what was that about?"

            "Nothing," he said, glaring at Kent.

            Andraya stared up at Sain I disbelief. Had he really almost hit Kent?

            "Andraya! Sain! Time to get moving, we haven't a moment to lose!" Hector called to them.

            Sain sighed. "Coming!" he called back, looking down at Andraya. "Do you want to ride with me again? You didn't get to sleep until late last night."

            Andraya sighed. "No, Sain. I don't think so," she said. She shook her head, then turned and joined the group.

            "Andraya! Andraya, wait…" Sain sighed.

            "I was only defending you…"

A/N: Uh oh… ;) 

R&R Please! Even if you hate it! Please!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            "Psst! Andraya!"

            "Matthew? What do you want…" Andraya said with a sigh. 

            "Well, if you're going to be that way about it, I guess I won't tell you why Kent and Sain were fighting after all…" Matthew smirked.

            "What! You know?"

            "Of course I do! What kind of thief do you think I am?" Matthew said, a look of mock hurt on his face.

            "Argh, just tell me!"

            "Well, well! Such concern. I wonder why, hmm?" Matthew smirked again, his amusement unhidden.

            "Matthew!"

            "Okay, okay! Sheesh!" the thief said, taking a step towards Andraya.  "Anyway, it seems Sain slept in your room last night."

            "He did? Oh, we were up late talking, neither of us could sleep," Andraya said. "Why didn't he go back to his room after I fell asleep?"

            "Apparently, he was afraid that by leaving he would wake you. Personally, I suspect other reasons. But not the reason Kent suspected when he walked in on you two this morning."

            "What reasons? Wait, Kent? Oh, no, what'd he think?!" Andraya exclaimed, realizing what had happened.

            "Just…reasons, yes Kent, and you know what he thought." With that, Matthew smirked again as he slipped into the woods on the side of the road the group was traveling on.

            _Now I get it…Andraya thought, searching the group for Kent. She ran to catch up with him._

            "Kent?"

            "Oh, hello Andraya." Kent said, looking down at her.

            "Kent…I just found out why you were fighting with Sain, and I wanted to clear things up. Nothing happened, really. Sain and I were talking, and he was actually cheering me up from the mood I've been in lately. He was even going to leave, as a matter of fact, but I asked him to stay and talk with me some more, and I guess I fell asleep at some point. He never moved from the chair on the opposite side of the room though, I swear."

            Kent looked at her suspiciously. "Did Sain tell you to say that?"  
            Andraya glared at the cavalier. "Of course not! He's been really sweet to me, he would never dream of taking advantage of anything."

            Kent sighed. "I guess I have an apology to make, then. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Andraya."

            The mage smiled. "No problem. Just don't jump to conclusions, ok?"

            "Sure thing."

            Andraya fell back in the group where Sain was riding. He seemed happy to see her actually coming near him again, smiling broadly as she came closer.

            "Hey, 'Draya! Decided to forgive me? Couldn't resist my breathtaking charm?"

            _Now that's the Sain I remember! "Sain, I just found out what you and Kent were fighting about, and I spoke with Kent. Everything's cleared up, and he's going to apologize. He says he's sorry for the misunderstanding."_

            "Oh, does he now?" Sain said, relieved to hear the news. "When is he just gonna accept that I'm _always_ right?"

            Andraya laughed. "Oh, Sain…"

            Sain smiled down at her. "So, you want to accept that offer I made this morning now that you've deemed me human again?"

            Andraya smiled back. "Sure!"

            Sain helped his friend onto his horse again, but this time, the mage was more conscious of the physical contact it made between her and the cavalier. She hesitantly looped her arms around Sain's waist, tentatively hanging on.

            "You know, 'Draya…you might fall if you don't hold on tighter," Sain said softly, not even turning his head to speak to her.

            Andraya simply nodded, and wrapped her arms around him tighter. She leaned forward, placing her head gingerly on his shoulder.

            After a few more awkward moments of silence, Sain started joking around again, making Andraya laugh almost constantly. Kent turned around a little later to see how they were doing, guilty at having caused Andraya to be mad at Sain. When he caught sight of them, though, he knew it was alright, and turned back around to mind his own business. Andraya had been playfully punching Sain in the shoulder, no doubt his "punishment" for some rude, but rather amusing jokes he was making.

            _It won't be long now... Kent thought, smiling and shaking his head._

            _I bet she's completely forgotten about Lord Eliwood._

A/N: I love writing fluff, it makes everyone feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ;) R&R please!!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            "Alright, this is it!" Eliwood called back to the group. "Let's spread out again and find any information we can. We're lucky to have made it this far without a battle. Let's keep it that way—"

            "Eliwood! Look!" Lyn suddenly came running from where she had been surveying the town and adjacent field. "Bandits!"

            Everyone immediately looked where Lyn was pointing and, sure enough, saw a group of about thirty bandits nearing the small village.

            "They're going to raid the village!" Andraya exclaimed, jumping off Sain's horse. "We have to stop them!"

            "Right!" Eliwood responded. "Alright, let's get closer and see if we can talk them out of whatever they're planning. If not…" He glanced at the tactician, who simply nodded in understanding.

            "Let's go!"

            The group hurried over to the only entrance to the village where the bandits were gathering. Andraya noticed a large number of mages in their midst, mostly armed with Fire and Thunder magic. _This is gonna be a piece of cake!_

            "Hey, you're Lord Eliwood of House Pherae!" one of the bandits called out, stepping in front of his comrades.

            "And if I am," Eliwood said calmly.

            "You've been going around killing some of my friends, I believe…" the bandit said, taking a step closer to Eliwood. The other bandits smirked and whispered to each other. "I don't like it when people kill my friends."

            "Well, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for the death of anyone we killed. We are simply trying to stop Black Fang and prevent another Scouring," Eliwood responded.

            The bandit leader laughed, turning back to his companions. "Did you hear that? He's trying to stop Black Fang! Who does he think _we_ are, eh?" The rest of the bandits joined in his laughter.

            "They're Black Fang…" Andraya said softly.

"Don't worry, 'Draya. No one's going to die," Sain said, looking down at her.

            "I know. I'm not gonna let them."

            Sain smiled, admiring the determination and strength he saw in her eyes.

            "If you intend on setting foot in this village, you're going to have to get through us first," Eliwood said, motioning the group to guard the entrance to the village.

            "Pfft! He thinks he can stop us! Attack!" The lead bandit swung his axe in the air, and the battle began.

            Andraya immediately began attacking the enemy mages, who apparently couldn't aim for their lives. She easily dodged every one of their attacks, and just as easily made every one of her own attacks hit home. She finished off all of the group's mages quickly, before any of them even got near the village's entrance. Or so she thought…

            "Gahh!" Andraya screamed as a bolt of lightning hit her in the arm. _Bolting?! From where?_ She searched frantically to see where the sage was hiding, finding him in the middle of four cavaliers, who were all armed with poison lances. _Great…_

            She rubbed her arm, looking for Priscilla. She couldn't take on four cavaliers and a sage armed with Bolting with a wound like this! She finally spotted the healer on the other side of the field, already trying to heal three of her comrades. Andraya sighed, momentarily unsure of what to do. After a minute, she decided to risk it and take on the cavaliers.

            She ran to them, attacking the Bolting sage in the middle first, scoring a critical hit. The sage survived, though just barely. But now Andraya had 4 poison lances pointed at her.

            She frantically attacked them in turn, trying to weaken them all before returning for the final blow. She was no match for the four cavaliers who surrounded her, however, and one stabbed her in the back with his poison lance.

            "Aaagh!" Andraya screamed, arching her back in response to the pain. Despite her injuries, she didn't let her guard down, and attacked the cavalier with an ice ball.

            The cavalier fell, but the other three were still standing. Andraya ran through the gap she had created, knowing she needed help. She was slowed by her wounds, and only got a few meters away before she fell to the ground. In seconds, they were on her again. 

            Just before she could try and attack again, her attackers almost simultaneously fell, revealing Sain behind them, sword drawn.

            "Andraya! What were you thinking?!" Sain exclaimed, quickly dismounting his horse and running to his friend. "Even _you aren't a match for a sage and four cavaliers!"_

            "The sage! He has bolting!" Andraya suddenly remembered her original target, and attempted to get up. Sain was holding on to her tight, however, and she couldn't get away. "Didn't you hear me? He has bolting!"

            "We already got him, 'Draya. As a matter of fact," Sain looked over his shoulder. "Yup, the battle's over. Not a single one of them got into the village. Now c'mon, let's go see Priscilla."

            "Alright," Andraya said, standing. She stumbled, but Sain already had her arm. She thanked him, and leaned on him until they reached the healer.

            "Oh, Andraya! Please, be more careful!" Priscilla said as she enveloped the mage first in white healing light from her Mend staff, and then from her Restore staff. "You almost always have the worst wounds after battles!"

            "Well, thanks to you, I'm fine now," Andraya said with a smile. Healers always worried the most for the soldiers, not able to understand that all wounds weren't always as bad as they looked.

            Priscilla simply nodded, and rode off to heal other members of the group.

            "We really need to get you your own vulnerary," Sain said.

            "I'm fine, really!" Andraya responded in protest.

            "You wouldn't have been if I hadn't come to rescue you."

            "You didn't rescue me!" Andraya said defiantly. "You…uh, aided me."

            Sain smiled. He knew how much Andraya hated to be rescued in battle. "Well, okay, but you still would've been badly hurt without me."

            "I guess." Andraya sighed. "Thank you, Sain. I owe you one."

            "Nah. C'mon, let's go to the inn. I bet they'll let us stay free for saving their hides!"

            Andraya laughed and followed Sain into the town. The inn actually did waive the fee for their stay, and they all found a room. Andraya was in no mood to rest, though, and decided to go explore the town. On the way out of the inn, she met Sain leaving the stables.

            "Why is it that I always run into you whenever I go somewhere?" Andraya asked playfully.

            "I told you already. You can't resist my charm!"

            Andraya laughed, and the two began walking around the village.

            "So what were you looking for, anyway?" Sain asked.

            "Nothing really. I just wanted to explore."

            "So…you wouldn't mind if I _did_ have somewhere to go, a—and took you along?"

            "Not at all! Let's go!" Andraya said. _Why's he seem so nervous…_

"Kay! C'mon!" Sain grabbed Andraya's hand and started running towards the entrance to the village. Andraya laughed and tried to keep up with the cavalier, wondering where he could be off to in such a rush. He led her to a small mountain on the other side of the village, and helped her climb to the top.

            "Okay…now you gotta close your eyes!"

            "Um…why?" Andraya asked, looking suspiciously at Sain.

            "'Cuz I said so!" Sain said, smiling broadly. "Trust me, you'll be glad you did."

            "Well…okay…" Andraya shut her eyes.

            Sain waved a hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't lying, then gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

            "Can I look yet?" Andraya asked, giggling at the position she had put herself in.

            "Wait…" Sain made sure her view would be perfect. _She's gonna love this! I hope…_

            "Alright, open your eyes," he said to her, standing behind her with his hands still on her shoulders.

            Andraya opened her eyes, gasping at the view she was greeted with. Sain had brought her to the perfect spot to view the sun slowly setting over the plains. She watched in awe as magnificent shades of yellow and red mixed with each other in the sky, puffy clouds reflecting their hues as they lazily passed by.

            "Sain…" she breathed, speechless. "It's…it's beautiful…"

            He smiled. "I'm glad you like it, 'Draya."

            "Sain…" Andraya said again. _I've never seen anything this beautiful…_

            Sain just smiled wider. He had finally done something to render the mage speechless! He gazed down at the beautiful girl in front of him, watching her navy hair blow softly in the breeze.

            Sain slowly took his hands off Andraya's shoulders in favor of linking them around her waist, pulling her gently towards him. Andraya gasped softly, but didn't resist his touch.

            Sain's heart skipped a beat as the mage brought her own hands to rest on his, never taking her eyes off the sunset. He sighed in content, still gazing down at Andraya, now in his arms.

            Andraya was slightly surprised by Sain's gesture, but was even more surprised by her own. _What am I doing…she thought, but she didn't push away. She couldn't. She was too happy to even think about moving out of Sain's arms._

            The mage sighed, and for the first time in a while, it was from content, not agony.

A/N: Yeah, now we're getting somewhere! *scrolls up* wow, this is a long one!

R&R Please!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far!! And yeah, I know it seemed like a really fast update last time, but I just wrote 2 chapters at once 'cuz I was on a roll! FF.net just decided not to make them both appear together, even though I uploaded them within a minute of each other ;P Anyway…heeere's:

Chapter 11

            Kent looked out the inn window at the two silhouettes standing atop a hill outside the village. He could hardly believe what he was seeing lately—Sain actually be loyal to _one_ girl, a girl that appeared to be falling for him, too. Sain had started making his move at just the right time, when Andraya needed a friend the most. He provided a distraction from Eliwood, and was apparently succeeding in replacing him.

            Kent watched as Sain held Andraya in his arms, silhouetted against the sunset. He wasn't in love, and never had been, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched them. It must be great to have someone care for you like that, to make you laugh when you're sad and comfort you when you're hurt…

            He sighed, and turned away from the window. It was getting dark, and he might as well go to bed.

            Walking up the stairs, he heard Eliwood and Ninian talking softly from inside a room with the door slightly open. They spoke affectionate words to each other, completely unconcerned with battle and the war plaguing the world.

            Kent entered his own room, sitting on the bed and sighing again.

            _Why do I feel so…so lonely?_

            "It's getting dark," Sain said gently, still holding Andraya in his arms.

            "Yeah…"

            "So we should probably head back."

            "Mm." Andraya had rested her head against Sain's chest, and really didn't want to move. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze blow over her face and tousle her hair.

            Sain felt like he was going to explode from happiness. The girl of his dreams was in his arms, and she didn't look like she was going to move any time soon. He had dreamed of this moment for a while now, and finally…he had it…

            "Sain?"

            Sain glanced down at Andraya, who was already looking up at him. "Hm?"

            "I guess…we should go now. It _is_ getting dark…"

            He smiled. "So I'm right yet again. No one ever learns, do they?"

            Andraya smiled back, reluctantly unlinking Sain's hands from around her waist and turning to face him. "Thank you for bringing me here, Sain…" she looked back where the sun had been setting just a few moments before. The same sky was now dotted with stars, the moon peeking out from below the opposite horizon.

            Sain reached out and took Andraya's hands in his. "You're welcome, 'Draya. Anytime."

            Andraya smiled back at him and squeezed his hands lightly. _Wow...he looks…amazing …she thought, no longer questioning such impulses. She watched his hair blow in the light breeze…his features silver from the moonlight, his eyes sparkling along with his smile…_

            "Andraya?" Sain whispered, afraid that speaking louder would ruin their moment. _I wish I could tell her I love her…but…_

            "Right…let's go before it gets any darker," she replied before he could say anything else, and a few minutes later they had climbed down the hill and were on their way back to the village, hand in hand.

            Andraya let go of Sain's hand as they entered the inn, though no one was in the main sitting room to see them.

            "Where is everybody?" she asked.

            "I don't know. Probably in bed," Sain guessed. "We did have a battle today, remember?"

            "Wow, that seems like it happened so long ago!" Andraya said, yawning.

            "You look tired, maybe you should get to bed, too," Sain suggested, looking down at the floor. He didn't want to leave her, not for a second…but how could he even suggest such a thing to her when he didn't even have the courage to tell her how he felt?

            "Yeah, I guess you're right," Andraya said, stepping closer to Sain. She reached up and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity to the cavalier. Before she let go, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

            "Goodnight, Sain," she said, keeping him in her gaze as she headed for the stairs.

            "G-Goodnight…'Draya…" Sain said, still in shock from being kissed, even if only on the cheek. Andraya smiled and looked at the floor, blushing slightly, then headed up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

            Sain's hand instinctively touched his cheek where Andraya had kissed him, his eyes still wide with surprise. He grinned. _Maybe she cares about me after all…_he thought as he headed up to his room. He still has his hand on his cheek and the silly grin on his face as he walked passes Kent's open door.

            The other cavalier looked up from polishing his lance as Sain walked by, guessing by his expression what had happened. He sighed and turned back to his lance, wondering why he felt that pang of jealousy again.

            Andraya lay in bed, unable to sleep. She had kissed him almost instinctively, and it had felt so…right. _Am I falling for him?_

            Of course she knew the answer to that question... She had been falling for Sain for a while now, though she had refused to admit it, despite her heart screaming it at her over and over again. She didn't know what to do, though. _I wonder if he loves me too…or if he's just a really great friend trying to make me feel better about losing Eliwood…_

_            Eliwood._ She hadn't even _thought_ about him in so long! The pangs of jealousy she used to feel when she looked at Ninian were gone completely, replaced by love for Sain…

            _I…love him? she thought again in disbelief. She turned over to look out the window, seeing the stars and moon for the second time that night._

            She remembered how she felt when Sain had first put his arms around her, and realized she shouldn't be so shocked that she did love the cavalier. _I haven't felt like that since…since I dreamed about Eliwood holding me like that…_

            In his own room, Sain also stared out the window at the same stars. _I wonder if she is truly over him, he thought. __I would look like a fool if I told her how I feel, only for her to tell me she's still in love with Eliwood…_

_            But she kissed me! Just on the cheek… but still!_ he thought, trying to convince himself that she did actually care about him, even if not as much as he cared for her.

            _I have to tell her, he thought, rolling on to his back. _Next chance I get, I'm going to do it. Just to find out whether she still loves him or not, to find out if I even have a chance with her or not…__

_            Right…I'll tell her…_

_            …yikes._

A/N: R&R Please!!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

            The next morning, Sain found the lords and some of the other members of the group gathered in the inn's sitting room, all trying to get a look at the map the tactician had spread over a table. The tactician was explaining a plan, and apparently, not everyone agreed.

            "I assure you, this is the best strategy we can hope for," the strategist said with a sigh. "I doubt Black Fang knows of these roads, they've been out of commission for years."

            "Exactly my point. It'll be rough traveling, costing us time we can't afford," Hector replied sternly.

            "It's the only way to get to Nisea with minimal, if any, resistance," the tactician retorted.

            "Hector, I'm sure our tactician has considered all facets of his plan before putting it up for discussion among us," Eliwood said.

            "Nisea?" Sain interrupted, walking into the room. "Isn't that where Andraya's from?"

            The tactician looked at him blankly, as if he'd lost his mind. "And?"

            "Andraya has a…troubling past that I'm sure she'll be reminded of when we travel there," Lyn said.

            "Oh, I see." The tactician paused, consulting the map. "I don't see a way to avoid it though. We're going to need a resting place on our way to the coast, and Nisea's the most convenient and obvious place to do so."

            "How can you even think of that? Seeing that place rebuilt, where her mother died!" Sain exclaimed, taking a step towards the group.

            "Sain…I hate to say it, but Andraya isn't the only one in this party," Lyn said gently. "We need to stop there. You heard the tactician, there's no other option."

            The cavalier sighed. "Are you sure? There're a lot of coast villages—"

            "Sain." Eliwood gave him an odd look. "You're being unreasonable."

            Sain started. _Since when is Eliwood taking etiquette lessons from Hector?___

"I'm sorry, Sain, but there's really no way around this," the tactician said after taking one last look at the map. "I have the utmost concern for every member of this group, you know I wouldn't deliberately have us travel to a place that would cause anyone emotional distress."

            "She won't be as strong in battle," Sain said just to give a reason, knowing full-well that it wouldn't be true. She could never weaken in battle.

            "Hopefully, by traveling through Nisea, there won't _be a battle." The tactician gave Sain a sympathetic look. "Perhaps you should tell her where we plan to travel, Sain. She seems to confide in you, and it would save us from later shock."_

            Sain sighed. "When are we leaving?"

            "Early tomorrow morning."

            The cavalier nodded, and left the room. _What a way to follow up such a great evening…_he thought as he climbed the stairs. He came to his friend's room and knocked softly on the door.

            "Andraya? It's me…"

            "Oh! Sain! Come on in!" he heard Andraya call cheerfully from inside her room.

            He entered the room and shut the door behind him, trying not to look to sad. "Wow, you're up already?" he asked, seeing she was already dressed and reading a book.

            "Yeah, I'm reading this book an old friend wrote about magic technique," she said, not looking up from it. "It's taught me a lot already. I was just brushing up."

            "I wish he had written one on how not to attack four cavaliers and a sage with bolting magic if you want to stay alive."

            Andraya looked up, confused my his sudden pessimism. "…Sain?"

            He sighed. "Andraya, we're traveling tomorrow."

            "You say it like it's a bad thing!"

            "It sort of is," Sain said, walking over to the edge of the bed where Andraya was sitting. He sat beside her. "We're…going to Nisea, Andraya."

            Andraya's eyes widened slowly as she stared past Sain and out the window. _Nisea__…?_

"Andraya," Sain said gently, taking her hand in his.

            She suddenly snapped out of her daze and focused on Sain. "What? It's not like it's going to hinder me in battle. I'll be fine, it's fine…" she said, breaking away from Sain and walking to the window.

            Sain rose and followed her. Hesitating slightly, he put his arms around her waist, as he had done the previous night on the hilltop. To his surprise, she ripped his arms from around her and spun to face him.

            "I said I'm fine!" she yelled, face reddened with anger.

            "I—I didn't say you weren't!" Sain stammered.

            "Well—then—"Andraya said, turning around. "Then…don't…"

            "Comfort you?" Sain asked softly. Andraya didn't reply, but her shoulders started to tremble slightly. She put her hands to her face, her back still facing him.

            "Sain…no, I'm sorry…" she turned to face him, tears streaking down her reddened cheeks.

            Sain hesitated, not knowing whether to expect another outburst.

            "Oh, Sain…"Andraya said, suddenly closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him.

            "Andraya…" Sain held her close, stoking her hair slowly.

            "Why…why Nisea…"she sobbed into his shoulder.

            Sain sighed. "I tried to talk them out of it, 'Draya…they said it's at the end of some road Black Fang doesn't know about, and it's close to the sea, and in the perfect spot for a rest…"

            Andraya nodded slightly, pulling away from him slightly, keeping her arms around his shoulders. "You…tried to talk them out of it?" Sain nodded. "W—Why?"

            "Because I knew what kind of memories you had there, you told us all when you first met us, remember?"

            "I know I told you, but…" Andraya shook her head. "Never mind…"

            "Andraya, I—" He trailed off. She looked up at him suddenly, as if she expected him to say something important.

            "I…care about you. And besides," he added with a casual smile. "It's what friends do, right?"

            Andraya smiled slightly and nodded. "Right, friends."

            Sain looked at her oddly. Before he could comment on her strange response, however, she wrapped him in a hug again, thanking him for the second time for comforting her when she needed it most.

            "Anytime, 'Draya. I mean it," Sain said softly.

            "Thank you, Sain…"

            _Knock-knock._ "Andraya? …Sain?"

            "Coming," Andraya pulled away from Sain slowly, not wanting to let go. As she pulled her arms from around his shoulders, she gently ran them down his arms. She lingered there for a moment, but the person at the door knocked again, and she reluctantly went to answer it. "Kent?"

            "Just came to tell you…both," he said, looking past her at Sain standing behind her, "that there's been a change of plans. We're leaving now."

            "Now? Why? Has there been a threat?" Andraya asked, concern in her voice.

            "I'm not sure. All I was told was that there's been a change in plans and to meet out front as soon as possible," the cavalier replied.

            "Okay, be right there," Andraya said. Kent nodded and headed outside.

            Andraya hastily threw her book and a few other belongings into a bag. "Sain," she said, not looking up from packing.  "You better go pack your things."

            Sain couldn't respond however, couldn't even move. The way she had touched him…

            "Sain?" Andraya asked, looking up from her packed bag. 

            "Oh, I travel light. Everything I need is already with my horse."

            "Then you better go get your horse!" Andraya smiled gently. _Did I have that great an effect on him? …And why do I care!_

            "Right…" Sain walked slowly to the door and down the stairs, Andraya following behind. When they got outside, they saw the rest of the group ready and waiting, Sain's horse included.

            "Hurry up, you two!" Kent said firmly, leading Sain's horse to the pair. "We need to get moving quickly. It appears Black Fang has somehow tracked us here, and we don't want to make trouble for the village. We need to get out, now!"

            Sain nodded, mounting his horse quickly. He held a hand out to Andraya. "You can travel faster on horseback," he said simply.

            Andraya mounted the horse behind Sain, and the group quickly left the town, headed for the coast along the road the tactician had mentioned earlier. Everyone on horseback was carrying at least one other person so the party could make better time to their first campsite before dark.

            "You alright back there?" Kent called to Rebecca, quickly glancing over his shoulder at the archer.

            She nodded quickly, but still clung to the cavalier for dear life. _Oh I do hate horses! she thought, squeezing her eyes shut tight._

            Sain and Andraya were having more fun. They were constantly joking and laughing with each other, seeming not to have a care in the world. They had pulled ahead of the group a considerable distance, attempting to find a good place to set up camp.

            "How 'bout here?" Sain said, grinning and pointing to a lake.

            "Sain!" Andraya scolded, playfully punching him in the arm. "That's a lake!"

            "So I thought we'd do a little swimming! I'm sure Serra could use a good swim."

            "Sain! Serra _can't swim!"_

            "My point exactly."

            Andraya lightly punched Sain again, but laughed as she did so. "How about that clearing," she suggested after a few more minutes of riding. "It's big and flat, but hidded by those trees along the side of the road. We'd be practically invisible at night."

            "Aww, I was holding out for the lake," Sain said, glancing back at his friend and grinning again.

            Andraya just shook her head and smiled back. They had stopped near the clearing to wait for the rest of the group to catch up.

            "Have you two found something?" Eliwood said, joining them.

            "Yeah, this clearing," Andraya said, pointing. "It's big enough for the whole group, but surrounded by trees so we won't be visible from the road."

            "Good thinking!" Eliwood smiled and headed back towards the rest of the group

            Sain smiled slightly at the way Andraya had spoken to Eliwood. She hadn't seemed nervous at all, like she used to be when speaking to him. And she hadn't so much as flinched when he gave her that "astonishing" smile, as she had called it in her journal…or so Matthew had said. She definitely acted differently from when she used to love him.

            _Wait._

Used_ to love him?!_

            "C'mon, Sain, what're you waiting for," Andraya said with a smile. Startled from his thoughts, Sain realized the group was moving into the clearing and setting up camp. 

"Oops, must have been daydreaming," he said, riding into the clearing. Andraya gave him a quick squeeze before taking her arms from around his waist and dismounting Sain's horse.

It only made his smile wider.

A/N: Reviews pleaaaaase :) I hate to whine, but hey, Serra gets to get away with it! ;)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The group set up camp before nightfall, and it was decided that Sain would keep first night watch. Everyone but the cavalier headed to their respective tent for bed. Sain led his horse on foot to a boulder on the side of the clearing, and sat down beside it. He sighed and looked up at the moon unsuccessfully trying to outshine the many stars that dotted the sky. It was beautiful…_just like Andraya…_ Sain sighed again. _I really need to tell her soon…just so I can have a reason to always be by her side…to hold…_

            "Hey, need some company?"

            Sain started. "Andraya! What are you doing up?"

            "Nice to see you, too," she said, smiling and sitting beside him.

            "Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

            "That's alright!"

            Sain looked at her and smiled. Her navy hair glinted silver in the moonlight, blowing lightly in the breeze. Her eyes shined with reflections of the stars as she gazed at them through her thick lashes. Even her skin was tinted silver, giving her an almost angelic glow, not that she needed it to look beautiful…

            Andraya returned Sain's gaze. For a moment neither looked away, enjoying the connection they both knew they shared. Neither had the courage to say the words the other wanted, needed to hear, neither would set the other's eyes free until something was said. 

Andraya's lips parted slightly, as if she was going to speak, but said nothing. Sain's heart beat faster as he tried to rip his gaze away from hers, tried to speak. 

They both diverted their gazes at the same moment, looking at the stars instead.

_This is it. This is my chance,_ Sain thought nervously. _I…I have to know if she feels the same way…I…I can't keep pretending like this…_

"Andraya…" he said slowly, not daring to look at her, fearing the very sight of her would make him lose his courage.

"Sain…" she whispered in response, turning to look at him.

The cavalier felt her gaze on him, and he blushed slightly. He slowly turned to look at her, again marveling at her beauty. _I have…to tell her…_

"Andraya, I—I have something to tell you," he stammered, avoiding her gaze.

"Sain," she said simply, taking his hand in hers. She smiled slightly, but looked at the ground as she did so.

That was all Sain's courage needed to go on. "Andraya…" he said again, almost whispering.

"I love you."

Andraya gasped and quickly looked up at her friend. "Sain…"

"It's alright if you don't feel the same, 'Draya…I was…I just…"

"Shhh," Andraya said, gently touching Sain's lips with her fingers. "Sain…I…I love you, too."

Sain's face brightened, and he couldn't keep himself from grinning broadly, causing Andraya to giggle. "'Draya…"

Andraya stopped giggling, realizing Sain was leaning closer to her. He gently tilted her chin to face his, and slowly closed the distance between them, his lips gently brushing against hers. She kissed him back, her lips lingering on his for what seemed like an eternity. She followed Sain's lips as he tried to pull away, reaching up and pulling him closer to her. They kissed again, holding each other in their arms. When they finally pulled away, all either of them could do was smile, gazing at each other lovingly with a passion that had gone unsaid for too long.

Sain put his arm around Andraya's shoulders, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing in content.

Sain looked down at the beautiful girl asleep on his shoulder. _I…can't believe it…_ he thought with a smile and a sigh. _She…loves me…_

Andraya dreamed that night, but never recalled her dream of Lord Eliwood's kiss again; Sain's kiss had far surpassed anything she could have imagined in her dreams.

Far, far surpassed…

A/N: *sniff* IT'S SO SWEET! And this means the fic is almost over!! :( Unless I continue with Kent's POV or something, or just keep writing about Sain and Andraya as a couple. What say ye, oh faithful reviewers? I'll take suggestions, but if I get none I'll think of something ;) 

R&R pleasies! :)


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys! But I honestly had the worst case of writers block, despite all the wonderful reviews you gave me :) Anyway, I'd just like to remind everyone that Andraya isn't a character in the game, I just made her up. So don't think there's any spoilers in this fic…the only spoilers I GUESS are in here are names of characters you haven't gotten yet…but I'm making up most of the places and scenarios so I don't ruin anything for anyone. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!!

Chapter 14

            "Lord Eliwood, we need to tell them. Soon."

            "But…"

            "Now."

            Eliwood sighed. He was alone with the tactician in his tent, discussing strategy once again. True, the group should be informed of their plans, but when it would involve so much controversy…

            "Eliwood," Lyn said curtly, walking into the tent. Hector followed close behind, matching his comrade's angry look. "What's this I hear about splitting up?"

            Eliwood shot a look at the tactician, who looked away sheepishly. "I thought no one else was to know until I decided."

            "And why not!" Hector bellowed. "We're also leading this group, you know. It's not even about you anymore! We're in this together!"

            "Hector, I know, but I wasn't fully sure if this was the correct step to be taking."

            The tactician glanced nervously between the three lords. "Um, if I may, splitting up when we get to Nisea is truly beneficial to the group."

            "Explain," Hector said curtly, shifting his glare from Eliwood to the tactician.

            "Well, as you know, we're currently being pursued by Black Fang. However, that doesn't mean that the Black Fang group we were chasing just vanished into thin air. We need to rid ourselves of the group following us as a top priority; they know we're headed to Nisea and by now probably know why as well. If we leave a group behind in Nisea to take care of that group, which would also be guarding Nisea from harm by this group, then we can still continue on to the coast to search for the Black Fang group we were originally searching for without losing time. We can't afford to all stay in Nisea and take care of our pursuers, just as we cannot leave the town to fend for itself."

            Hector's expression softened, and he looked deep in thought. Lyn simply nodded and looked away.

            "I guess that makes sense," Hector said after a moment. He sighed and looked to Eliwood. "Sorry," he said quickly, walking out of the tent. Lyn smirked at his gruffness.

            "But we'll need another tactician," she pointed out.

            "Already taken care of," the strategist said, giving her a knowing look. Lyn nodded again.

            "How long before we need to be moving on?" Eliwood asked the strategist.

            "We should really be getting on today. It'll take us about three days to reach Nisea, and we're about two and a half days distance away. We should leave that half day buffer for later if we encounter an emergency."

            Eliwood nodded, heading out of the tent to gather the group. A few moments later, everyone was packed and was about to head off, when Eliwood turned to the group to speak.

            "We're about two and a half days from Nisea, everyone," he began, looking from face to face. "I just wanted to inform you that once we reach the village, we're going to need to…" Eliwood had finished looking across the group, but something seemed off. "Where's Sain and Andraya?"

            Everyone murmured and looked around, noticing for the first time that the pair was missing. Kent glanced nervously at the road, but caught Eliwood's eye in the process.

            "Kent, do you know where they are?" he asked, looking at him quizzically.

            The cavalier opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Sain and Andraya came running from the road, yelling to the group that enemies were coming. Eliwood abandoned trying to figure out where they were in favor of commanding the group to move back onto the road. Bandits could be seen in the distance, rapidly closing the distance between themselves and Eliwood's group.

            The tactician frantically began issuing orders to the group, having most of the group hide in the woods on either side of the road to keep the battlefield uncluttered. Sain, Kent, and Andraya soon found themselves in the same clearing, eagerly watching the battle unfold on the road.

            "Sain! You said you'd be back before morning!"

            "What can I say, you get up too early!"

            Andraya laughed, earning an angry glare from Kent. "Eliwood was just asking me where you were! If you hadn't come cavorting up at just that moment, I would have had no choice but to tell him you two abandoned the group!"

            "Taking a walk by the lake when it was your turn for night watch anyway is hardly abandoning the group," Sain said with a grin. He loved teasing Kent; he was always so uptight!

            Kent just grunted and turned back to watch the battle. It was easily being won by his comrades. He silently praised the tactician for making such an acute estimation of the enemy and commanding unneeded soldiers to just stay out of the way.

            When at last Eliwood's group had won, he called for everyone to regroup. As the group prepared for travel again, he walked over to Sain and Andraya, who were once again riding Sain's horse.

            "You two!" he called up to them. "Where were you this morning? You almost got left behind!"

            "So nice of you to notice two of your soldiers were missing," Andraya said.

            "Yeah, we could've been captured, and you never would have known!" Sain said with mock hurt. Andraya stifled a giggle, pointing out that if it wasn't for them, the entire group would've walked right into the group of enemy bandits.

            "Well, that's true I suppose…" Someone called Eliwood's name from the other side of the group. "I'm not done with you," he said simply, leaving them to speak with Lyn, who seemed to be reprimanding him for something.

            As soon as he was out of earshot, Andraya and Sain burst out laughing. All they had been doing was walking by the lake they had seen the day before, talking about their new relationship.

            They continued to joke and laugh as they followed the group. Kent turned around to watch them periodically, despite the pangs of jealousy he felt when he did so. _I don't understand…_ he kept thinking. He honestly was not in love, and he didn't even have any desire whatsoever to _be_ in love. But when he looked at Sain and Andraya…they seemed happier than they had ever been before, now that they were together.

            _But love just causes so many problems,_ he thought to himself, recalling Andraya's night in the rain over Eliwood's relationship with Ninian. _It makes people do such crazy things, and more often than not just causes depression and anguish. Who wants that?_

            _Who wants that…_

A/N: So as you can see, I decided to make the best of both worlds. I couldn't just leave Kent alone, that'd be too cruel! I have plans for him hehehehe…But I couldn't stop writing fluff for Sain and Andraya, either, so…this is what I came up with. Hope you'll continue to read :) R&R please!


	16. Chapter 15

Quicky A/N: Of course I used you're idea, paladin2007! I always try to utilize suggestions, and that made for a pretty funny scenario, I thought anywayz. So thanks for all the suggestions and reviews, guys! And don't worry about Kent being paired with someone you don't like. I guarantee you'll be ok with the pairing ;) 

Now on with the story!

Chapter 15

The group had been traveling most of the day before Eliwood got a chance to talk with Sain and Andraya again. Lyn had reprimanded him for hours about telling the group about splitting up, but Eliwood was beginning to disagree with the tactician. They had taken out a good number of bandits, how many more could there possibly be? Needing a break from the argument, he hung back a minute to walk alongside Sain's horse. Andraya looked down at him, noticing immediately that there was something on his mind.

"Eliwood, what's wrong?"

The lord's head snapped up. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You look worried."

"Perhaps I'm worried about you two wandering off again."

Andraya stifled a smile. "Oh, let it go, Eliwood. It was no big deal!"

"Listen," he said sternly, lowering his voice so only she and Sain could hear. "I can see that you two obviously have…feelings for each other. I'm not blind to these things, you know."

"Hmph," Andraya muttered, turning away. Sain took one of his hands off the reins to hold her hand. Eliwood didn't see.

"Now, I'm sympathetic to that fact, to a certain degree. However, you two will _not_ wander off again, unless it can be safely assumed that the entire group is completely out of danger. Now is that understood?" Eliwood continued to glare sternly at the couple.

"Yeah, sure," Sain said, staring straight ahead. _How can he say something like that to her? I can't imagine he never knew…_

"This is not a carefree situation, Sain," Eliwood said louder. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." With that, Sain rode further into the group, leaving Eliwood to walk alone. With one final glare, Eliwood caught up with the front of the party again.

Sain gently squeezed Andraya's hand. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly. "How…how long until we reach Nisea?

"Sometime tomorrow, I think." He glanced back at her, a look of pure compassion on his face. "Are you sure you're alright with going there?"

Andraya smiled slightly at him. "I told you I'm fine. It's just gonna be a little weird for me…seeing it rebuilt and all."

Sain squeezed her hand again before taking hold of the reins. Andraya rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, a gesture he was now getting used to. That didn't stop him from enjoying it even more each time, though. After a few moments he heard Andraya's breathing slow, and looked back to find her asleep. He smiled, watching her dream peacefully. _She really does look like an angel…so peaceful…_

"Sain?"

"Oh! Hey, Kent! Sorry, buddy, didn't see ya there!"

"Yes, apparently," Kent said, slight amusement in his eyes.

Sain blushed, looking at the ground away from the other cavalier.

"Um…everything good with Andraya?"

Sain smiled and looked back at her again. "Yeah…it's perfect…"

"That's good." Kent sighed and looked up at the clouds. "Sain…do you think…do you think _I'll_ ever find…someone like, you know…"

"Someone to love?"

Kent blushed and looked away. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course." Sain smiled. "Hey! Who knew anyone would ever come to _me_ for love advice!" he said cheerfully, earning a glare from Kent.

"Sain, I'm serious."

"Well…I'm sure you'll find someone someday…just stop being so uptight, I mean, you're always so serious. Have a little fun!" Sain reached over and slapped his friend lightly on the back. 

Kent looked at him oddly. "Perhaps I don't really wish to be in love after all. I wouldn't want to turn out crazy like you." This only caused Sain to laugh harder than he already was from Kent's expression.

"Uhn…Sain, you gotta learn to respect a lady's beauty sleep," Andraya said groggily, wakened by Sain's movement.

_You don't need any beauty sleep,_ he thought. "Sorry," is all he said, smiling at her.

Andraya lightly punched him on the arm, turning her head the other way and attempting to sleep again. Kent mouthed "Later?" to Sain, who simply nodded before riding away.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright, everyone, I'm sorry I didn't finish saying this earlier." The group had stopped for the night in a clearing alongside the road, and was currently gathered around a fire, listening to Eliwood speak. He had finally allowed the tactician to get his way and split up the group at Nisea, just to be sure the pursuers were dealt with.

"We're going to have to split the group into two parties before we move on from Nisea."

Everyone immediately began whispering amongst themselves, more curiously than angrily. Eventually, they quieted down again, allowing Eliwood to go on.

"We need to continue pursuing the Black Fang group we've been hunting down, so one group will take a day's rest in Nisea before continuing on to the coast to learn more about the group's whereabouts. The other group will stay behind in Nisea to keep any remaining Black Fang members following us from relaying our own whereabouts to higher up officials…as well as to serve as protection to the village itself."

Andraya flinched at the thought of Nisea being plundered again. Memories began flooding her vision, broken only by Eliwood's next words…

"I have agreed with the tactician that all those with a horse, pegasus, or wyvern should make up the group to continue to the coast, as they can travel faster. All those on foot should remain behind to protect the village."

Andraya's eyes grew wide at the thought of not only bearing the burden of protecting her hometown from harm again, but at the thought of being separated from Sain. She glanced at him standing beside her, but he seemed frozen in place, staring at the fire.

"Eliwood, that's ridiculous. I doubt the tactician came up with that idea. We need to equally spread our forces! What if the group in Nisea is attacked by a group of wyverns and cavaliers? We'll be sitting ducks!" Lyn said angrily, taking a step towards Eliwood.

"Um, if I may," the tactician said, stepping forward. "I simply offered it as a suggestion, my first notion was to send a small group representing cavaliers, mages, pegasus knights, and sword masters to the coast, since they're only going to gather information, and really only need the force to protect themselves. We will need more strength in the town…I do believe it will be attacked."

"We took out so many bandits, how many more can there be?" Eliwood said sternly.

"Plenty. We have no way of knowing how many are following us. They could have already sent for reinforcements. Who knows!" the tactician retorted.

"Alright, guys, let's calm down. We'll discuss this when we get to Nisea. The main thing is that we're splitting up," Lyn said to the group. "Perhaps you should all think about who should go where," she added, glancing knowingly at Sain and Andraya before walking away. The rest of the group went their separate ways to their tents, talking amongst themselves about who would wind up heading to the coast.

"Sain," Andraya said softly, touching the cavalier's arm lightly. He hadn't moved since the announcement about splitting up.

"They can't split us up. I won't let them," he whispered, not taking his gaze off the fire.

Andraya smiled and looked at the ground. It was nice to have someone who cared so much…

"What do you think is wrong with him, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"There's something wrong with Eliwood. Haven't you noticed he's acting rather…angry?"

"Oh, I guess so," Andraya said, looking up at Sain. The fire reflected in his eyes, attempting to defy the seriousness the rest of his features conveyed.

"Would you go with me?"

"What?"

"If I was told to go to the coast, would you go with me? 'Cuz I mean, if you want to stay with Nisea and guard it that's completely understandable. But from what the tactician said, I think it's pretty safe to say that I'm going to the coast."

"Sain…" Andraya looked away. "I…I don't…"

"It's okay, 'Draya…" Sain stood, turning away from the fire.

"Sain…" Andraya said again, standing and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, and they stood like this for a long time, not wanting to break the moment.

And who knows, this could be the last time they held each other for a while…

A/N: Ooh, that came out interesting. A little cliffhanger, eh? ^_^ Evil, I know. But I'm working on the next chapter and it's coming soon! So don't kill me yet!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. But if you're reading this, that means you're still interested, right?? :) Thanks for being patient. I'm gonna try to be more prolific in the future, but you know…school…*sigh*

Anyway, on with the story!!

Chapter 16

            The next morning, Andraya awoke to the sounds of people arguing. It seemed no one could decide where they wanted to go, and had been up all night disputing it. She sighed, trying to ignore it the best she could, despite having her own argument with herself.

            Of course she wanted to stay in Nisea and protect it. Last time the village was attacked, she had been defenseless, able to do nothing but watch it burn. The right thing to do would obviously be to stay and defend her hometown…

            But every time she seemed resolute in this decision, Sain's face raced through her thoughts, drowning them out with one charming smile. Then her decision would shift to wherever Sain went, she would go…only to revert back to staying in Nisea a few moments later.

            "Andraya?" Sain called quietly from outside her tent.

            "I'm coming," the mage replied quickly, going outside. "Meeting time?"

            Sain simply nodded.

            Andraya sighed, still unsure of what she would do. With any luck, the tactician would just assign them all to a group without discussion.

            "Alright, everyone, just calm down, okay?" the tactician yelled over the raised voices of the party. "I've decided to just split you up into two equally strong groups so that we get the best shot at each objective. Hopefully, this will please everyone."

            Everyone began whispering and murmuring amongst themselves again. Andraya looked up at Sain, trying to read his features. She found nothing.

            "Alright…so basically I'm gonna split up each type of soldier, got it? So let's see…going to the coast, I'll only need one reliable cavalier…" He glanced over at Sain and Andraya, but quickly diverted his gaze to the other side of the group, frowning. "Kent, you're going. And…let's see, we need some magic. So how about…" Again, he glanced in the couple's general direction. "Well, we should only need one. Erk, you'll go. YES OKAY SERRA, you can be the healer for this group, just please stop screaming in my face!"

            Andraya giggled at the pink-haired healer practically attacking the tactician. Sain looked at her and smiled, glad they were going to be protecting Nisea together. Andraya squeezed his hand out of happiness for the tactician's compassion. Everyone else was split up equally, and everyone eventually wound up happy with the decisions made, though there were a number of arguments in the process.

            "Alright, so last is the lords. Eliwood, I think you should stay and protect Nisea." Eliwood glared at the tactician, apparently still convinced there were no more bandits in their wake. "Lyn, I hear you know my tactician friend in Nisea, so you can stay and help Eliwood learn a thing or two about tactics. Hector, I'm going to need you at the coast, so you'll be coming with me. Now," he looked at the group. "Is everyone _finally_ happy?" Everyone nodded. "Good. 'Cuz that was way too complicated already. You guys are so stubborn…ANYWAY, let's get packing now so we can get to Nisea before nightfall. Those bandits can't be far behind. Get going!"

            The group went their separate ways to their tents to gather their belongings. Eliwood immediately began arguing with the tactician again, with Lyn and Hector trying to calm him down. Andraya smirked at the sight as she headed for her tent. She gathered her books and took down the tent, folding it into a small pack. After a short while the group was traveling again.

            Andraya didn't ride on Sain's horse this time, as per the tactician's request. The road had seemingly dead ended at a forest, and the group had no choice but to plow through it, making it difficult for the cavaliers to keep up. The tactician had asked anyone on foot to travel ahead to avoid being sitting ducks for any bandits lurking in the area.

            "So, Kent! You get a little taste of adventure!" Sain called to his friend.

            "I suppose," the other cavalier replied, attempting to ride around a fallen log. "A battle is a battle; the location makes no difference to me."

            "Aw, c'mon. See, that's you're problem! Have a little fun. You get to go to the coast! Have you ever even been to the coast?"

            "Well…no, I suppose not. But it can't be all that exciting."

            Sain sighed. "Kent, just lighten up."

            "Am I really that uptight?"

            "Yeah, you are. Hate to break it to ya."

            "Oh," Kent said.

            "There may not even be a battle."

            "What?"

            "At the coast. All you're doing is asking around for some information and scoping out the area. If there's going to be a battle, it'll most likely be in Nisea," Sain said.

            "You're point?" Kent looked at him quizzically.

            "You can have fun!"

            Kent rolled his eyes, sidestepping another fallen tree. "We have a mission to carry out. There is no room for fun when attempting to fulfill an objective."

            "Kent! There you go again! I swear, you're never going to learn," Sain said, getting a little further ahead. "Catch up, will ya? I can't even see the rest of the group anymore."

            Kent shook his head, urging his horse to a fast walk through the brush.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Andraya, may I ask you a question?"

            "Um, sure, Eliwood. What is it?"

            Eliwood moved a little closer to the mage, lowering his voice. "That night I asked you about Ninian, you snapped at me. Why?"

            Andraya started, caught off guard by the question. "Uh, I wasn't sleeping well. I guess I was just irritable because of it."

            "C'mon, Andraya. Tell me the real reason."

            "If you know there's another reason, why are you even asking me?"

            "I said I know there's another reason. I never said I knew what that reason was."

            "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I get really irritable when I don't sleep. Ask anyone here, they'd run in fear at the thought of it."

            Eliwood smiled. "I'm sure they would. But why weren't you sleeping well?"

            Andraya stared at him. "Why in the world would you ask me that?!"

            "Because…I'm concerned."

            "About?"

            "You. I see you're fine now, but I'm afraid I may have…hurt you. Unintentionally."

            Andraya's face softened. "Well, even if you did, I'm alright now."

            "Thanks to Sain?"

            Andraya smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

            Eliwood continued to look at her. "I'm sorry, Andraya. I guess I was too focused on the battles and the fighting…I failed to see the better side of life."

            Andraya giggled. "Like Kent!"

            Eliwood laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. Perhaps someone should speak with him," he said, turning serious. "It got me in a lot of trouble. Even Ninian criticized me for being too involved with battle. And once I realized what I had done to you…"

            "Is that why you've been so irritable lately?"

            "I'm afraid so."

            Andraya smiled. "I appreciate that."

            "So you're not mad?"

            "No…It was troubling at the time, but thankfully, Sain is such a kind person."

            "Yes, so I see." Eliwood looked up; someone had called his name from the front of the group. "Ah, duty calls. Thank you, Andraya."

            "Thank _you_," Andraya said as he departed. She smiled. _Well, I guess he's not completely blind after all. I think he and Kent should sit down and have a long talk. It'd do them both good!_

            A scream from somewhere ahead of the group ceased her smile. _What the…_She ran ahead, trying to see what was happening. 

            "Bandits!" Lyn yelled back to the group. "Andraya! Go get the cavaliers! Tell them to get here as quickly as possible! We need lances!"

            Andraya nodded and ran in the opposite direction, searching the woods for Sain and the other cavaliers and paladins. She quickly lost her sense of direction though, and could only guide her movements from the sound of battle behind her.

            _Where are they?!_

A/N: Thanks for being patient, guys!! More coming as soon as I can write it! :)


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok guys patience is a virtue. Just lemme get these guys split up and on their way and a new romance will begin! I gotta set up the story…anyway, here's the next chappy! In which battle ensues! And the tactician gets a name! Woo! On with the story!

Chapter 17

            "Andraya? What are you doing back here?" the mage heard from behind her. Whirling around, she found Sain looking at her quizzically.

            "Something's happened! I think there's bandits or—or something. They need lances up front!" she stammered, out of breath from running around trying to find them.

            "There's no way we can make it up there in time," Kent said, looking in the direction Andraya had come.

            "We have to try, c'mon!" Andraya called over her shoulder as she ran through the trees. Kent, Sain, and the other cavaliers and paladins did the best they could to follow her, but she had to keep stopping and turning back to let them catch up. Finally they got to the rest of the group—finding them all struggling in a full-out battle.

            "Good! You're here!" the tactician called to them. "Hurry up and help! Just…kill something! I don't even know where to put you! Anyone with a lance go get those sword masters to the east! Just help!"

            Andraya nodded and headed for the nearest bandit, who was attacking a defenseless Serra. The pink-haired healer was squealing for Erk to come rescue her, but since he was nowhere in sight, Andraya made the shape of a rune in the air, then flung her arms towards the bandit, instantly freezing the water in his body. His lifeless form fell to the ground, to the delight of a much-relieved Serra.

            "Erky! That was—hey, you're not Erk!" she screeched.

            "Hey, I just saved your life. Stay back, and use a vulnerary, you look weak."

            Serra looked at the ground.

            "Did you hear me? I said stay back!" Andraya yelled at her.

            "I don't have a vulnerary!"

            "What?! Are you insane?!" Andraya exclaimed. She shook her head, taking her own vulnerary off her belt. She tossed it to the healer, then ran off to get some more bandits.

             It didn't take her long to find another enemy. She almost ran straight into an axe-wielder who was feebly trying to take a swing at Florina's hovering Pegasus. Seeing the mage approach, he swung his huge blade straight for the her waist, almost slicing her in two. Andraya sidestepped just in time, signing another rune in the air as she did so. A ball of ice suspended itself in the air in front of her, and with a wave of her hand the mage sent it hurling straight for the bandit, knocking him to the ground and freezing the skin that came in contact with it.

            "Florina! You all right up there?" Andraya called up to the Pegasus knight.

            "Yeah! Thanks," she called down. "There's some archers over there though. I can't get any closer to help get rid of those sword masters with them there!"

            "I'm on it!" Andraya called back up, running to where Florina had pointed. She saw some of the other cavaliers already taking care of the sword masters, but the archers were firing away behind them. Andraya slipped around the sword masters, who were completely occupied with the lance-wielders, and started attacking the archers from right in front of their faces. They were defenseless from that close vicinity, and were soon taken care of. 

Florina noticed Andraya's success, and came to help with the sword masters. She swooped down on one from behind, and before he could even get a chance to comprehend what was happening, he had a lance through him and was falling to the ground. Florina snatched something from his belt before flying back into the air.

"Hey! I got a lancereaver!" Florina called, smiling at her newly acquired possession.

Andraya decided that the sword masters didn't have long, so she turned her attention to the rest of the battle. Almost all the bandits were gone, but there were still a few left in a clump, seeming to surround something. _Who have they got?_ she wondered, running to the aid of her surrounded comrade. She signed two runes in the air as she did so, double-attacking the first bandit she came to, finishing him off before he even knew someone was behind him. Through the gap she created, she saw a figure lying on the ground, a broken sword in his hand…

"SAIN?!" Andraya exclaimed in terror. The now defenseless cavalier saw her and smiled weakly.

"'Draya…"

"Hang on, Sain!" the mage called, furiously waving her hands through the air. She formed a dozen small daggers of ice in front of her, rotating faster and faster in front of her. With a final wave of her hand, she sent them flying at the bandits, each of them getting stabbed straight through the chest with at least one of her projectiles. 

After they fell, Andraya ran to Sain, kneeling beside him and cradling his head in her arms. "Sain, are you okay? What happened? Where's your horse?!"

"Hey, easy with the questions, 'Draya. I could use a healer or something…" he whispered.

"Sain…" Andraya said softly, pushing the hair gently out of his eyes. She reached to her belt for her vulnerary…only to find it missing.

"Damn!" she yelled, remembering where it had gone. "Serra! Priscilla! Get over here now, one of you!" She looked around, only to find the battle still going on at full force. Kent was running another bandit through with his lance, as were the other cavaliers and paladins. Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood seemed to be busy with the leader of the group; everyone was busy with an enemy. And more were coming her way.

"Damn!" she said again, at a loss for what to do. Serra and Priscilla were nowhere in sight, no doubt busy healing others taking heavy damage from this strong enemy. She looked down at Sain again, but a glinting piece of metal a few feet away caught her eye.

"A…healing staff?" she said, reaching over and holding it up to the light. "I wonder…gah!" she started as the staff suddenly flashed bright white. The light spread slowly to encompass Sain's body, healing his wounds instantly.

"Andraya…I…I didn't know you could use staves," Sain said slowly, standing up.

"Neither did I," she replied, still staring in awe at the staff.

"What does this mean?"

"I—I'm not sure." Andraya stood, tucking the staff into her belt. "I'm not complaining though."

"Neither am I," Sain said, smiling. He whistled, and his horse appeared from behind a group of trees. "Coward horse," the cavalier said, slapping it lightly. He mounted, and with a playful salute to Andraya resumed in the fight. Andraya too resumed fighting, healing her surprised comrades when they needed it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Damn these woods," Lyn said, coming over to the cavaliers when the battle was over. "We should be coming to a road soon, if our wonderful tactician's map is correct this time."

            "I heard that!" they heard the tactician retort.

            "At any rate, I think from now on we should all travel together at a slower pace so you can keep up. We should still get to Nisea by nightfall." The cavaliers all nodded.

            "Andraya, I noticed you've become more advanced in your skills!" the tactician said, coming over to the mage. "Congratulations!"

            "Thanks! But um, whose staff is this?" Andraya asked, pulling out her newfound healing staff.

            "Ah, so that's what happened to Serra's lost staff," the tactician smirked, taking the staff. "Oh, Serra! Looking for this?"

            The healer came skipping over. "Oooh! So that's where my other staff went. Thanks!" she said, reaching for her staff.

            The tactician pulled it out of her reach. "Nah-ah. You've been a little too careless lately. Andraya here even had to give you a vulnerary after _saving_ you! So now that she's become a sage, and can use this, I'm giving it to her. Here, Andraya. I'm sure you'll make more use of it."

            Andraya accepted the staff, smiling broadly. "Thank you!"

            "Hmph!" Serra pouted, walking away. The tactician winked at Andraya, then walked off to speak with the lords.

            "Hey, 'Draya!" Sain called, coming closer to her. "Since we're traveling together again…" he said, smiling.

            Andraya giggled and hopped up behind Sain. They rode off after the now slower moving group, followed by the other cavaliers and a few other soldiers on foot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hey, 'Draya…isn't that Nisea?"

            Andraya picked her head off of Sain's shoulder to look at the village appearing from over a hill in the distance. Nothing looked like the way she remembered her hometown, but she did recognize the lakes to the north of it and the forest just north of that. She used to play there as a girl, sometimes staying out past dark and making her mother worried sick. She smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that's it."

            "It's pretty. Look at the sun on those lakes," Sain said, looking back at her.

            "Yeah. Always was."

            Sain smiled and slowly turned back around. "After we get all those bandits following us and protect the village, you'll have happier memories of this place."

            "Yeah…yeah, you're right," Andraya said, kissing the cavalier lightly on the cheek. Sain blushed and grinned.

            A few hours later the group reached the village. The tactician and Lyn went in ahead of everyone else to meet the new tactician.

            "Serena! Hey, Serena!" the tactician called, running to a blonde girl waiting outside a small house.

            "Kory! Is that you?"

            "You bet!"

            Serena squealed, running to the tactician and almost knocking him over with a hug. "It's been so long!"

            "Far too long," Kory said. "Hey, let's go meet the group!" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the others.

            "Everyone, this is Serena, the other tactician I told you about," Kory told the group. Serena waved shyly and blushed a little.

            "I've already reserved your rooms in the inn," she told them. "I hope it's all okay."

            "I'm sure it is, 'Rena. C'mon guys, I order you to rest now so in two days we can head out to the coast!" Kory said, walking with Serena towards the inn.

            "Wow, it sure looks different," Andraya said into Sain's shoulder. The houses were all made of stone now, instead of wood as she had known. _Smart, after a fire…_

            "See, they can't get to it again. It's all stone!" Sain said, as if he read her thoughts. He smirked. "What, I don't get a kiss for that?"

            Andraya laughed. "I wouldn't want to distract you. You could trample someone, you know," she said. "We're almost at the inn, you can wait."

            Sain whimpered, causing Andraya to laugh again. "You laugh at my pain!" he said with mock hurt.

            Andraya rolled her eyes. Once they got to the inn, Sain helped Andraya down off his horse, immediately pulling her into a kiss.

            Kent was walking his horse into the stable when he saw the couple out of the corner of his eye. Against his better judgment, he turned to look at them. _I wonder what that feels like. I honestly don't see the attraction in it,_ he thought, turning and heading towards the inn.

            "And this here dashing cavalier is Kent! Say hi!" the tactician said merrily to Serena.

            "Well met," Kent said politely, offering her his hand. She took it shyly and smiled.

            "Well met," she said, her cheeks tainted a faint pink.

            "And look over there! It's our own lovebirds, Sain and Andraya. Get a room guys! But first say hello to Serena!" Kory continued, dragging the other tactician away.

            "Shy girl," Kent heard someone behind him say. He turned around to find Matthew leaning against a wall in shadow.

            "I'm sure it won't affect her ability to strategize in battle," Kent replied.

            Matthew took a few steps closer. "Sure didn't seem shy when she said hello to Kory before. You know, just a meeting of friends." With that he stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

            "Matthew?" Kent called peering behind the wall. The thief was nowhere in sight. _He's such a mysterious fellow…_

_I wonder what he meant by that._

A/N: Well, well! How's that for an update! Long and prompt! Teehee :) Anyway, R&R please, as always. Hope you're enjoying the story!!


End file.
